Complicated
by Ghettogurl123
Summary: I never knew love could be so complicated and so complex. Well my name is Pan Son and this my storyTP not for TM Marron bashing
1. questions and unwanted company

A/N: Here is the first chappie and tell me if you like it...

* * *

Discalimer: I own nothin how many times do i have to tell you that?  
"Talking"

'Thinking'

bond talking

Chapter 1

* * *

Why won't he go away? He's always in my dreams. It's bad enough that I have to see him with that blonde bimbo( yup you guessed it, Marron) druning the day but to see him at night? Dende, it too much. It's draining all of my energy. I can't continue to live like this.  
Everyday I try to tell my heart that I don't love him. ' I don't love you Trunks Vegeta Breifs. I don't lov you' Hah! yeah right and all I eat is salad for lunch.' Why can't I get you out out of my head for just---'

The object in my heart had stop my thoughts. " Hey Panny!" 'Dende, I hate that name I'm tewenty-three-years-old!You gave me the nick-name at the age of five!FIVE FOR DENDE'S SAKE!' "hi" I said as flatly as possible.I didn't need this this right know and hoped that he got the point.Sadly, he didn't. " Me and Mar-chan are going to the movies with Bra, Goten, and Uub(is that right?).You wanna come?" 'Hell no! Why would I want to see you suck faces with that blonde bitch!' "Sure.Just tell me when and I'll be three"  
I said as happily as I possidly could."Great I will pick you up tonight 8 oh and be ready!See yah Panny!"he shouted as he went out of my aparment.Well might as well get ready since It's 6:30. 'Bubble bath here I come' I walked into my bathroom and turned on the radio and "Wait the Wisper(remix)" was on.'Oh great!I love this song'As soon as I turn the water off, the phone rings"What the hell do you want!...oh great i'm talking to myself" I walked over to the phone and the caller id says...

* * *

A/N:hehe!cliffy. now tell me what you think. Just press the button.not that hard 


	2. movies

A/N: Here is the first chappie and tell me if you like it...

Discalimer: I own nothin how many times do i have to tell you that?  
"Talking"

'Thinking'

bond talking

Chapter 2

"Hi dad" 'Why must you call I was gonna have a nice bath before I have to come home and cry my eyes out.' "No I'm going to the movies tonight" "yeah" then a bunch of yeahs and yups later it was time for a bath' yeah that baht is calling my name.' what felt like an hour later(30 min) I was in my closet.'what to wear,what to wear'...5 min. later an outfit caught my eye.A black haulter top and dark blue hip huggers.And to top it all off black 4-inch-thin boots.'Damn do i looked good'For makeup she had dark blue and silver colors.'And now for the hair...wait its the movies...oh well' Pan put her hair in a high tight ponytail. And to conclued her outfit and ect. she han a black coach(is that right?)5 min later the door rang.

Author's POV

On the other side of the door why the sexy lavender-haired Sayian Prince.When the door opened he had know idea who that woman was'Is that Panny? my little Panny No way when did Pan grow such curves?she lookes so...no Trunks this is Panny the Panny you played withed as a child.You have a hot girlfriend.' " Are you gonna stare at me all night or are we goona go to the car, boxerboy?" "Oh hehe sorry Pan-chan.  
When they got to the car Marron said"It's just the movies it's gonna be dark you know you didnt have to dres up" "well with that hot pink you're wearin' It will be so bright that people might be able to see how good I look." "Thats right so shut up Marron"  
said Bra."Bra be nice and you to Pan Marron can speak her mind" "So can Bra and I Trunks so tell your fling to shut up also"Pan said as she closeed the door once she took her seat next to Uub.

30 min later they arrived at the movies.Once they took are seatsPan noticed this real cute She was sitting next to."hi"She said." Hi" his voice was smooth and relaxing."i'm Ray." "Hi Ray i'm Pan" "Pan huh? I like that name" " thanks I-I like yours too" 'Thank Kami we are in the dark cuz I can feel the haet in my cheeks.' This whole time Trunks was wayching the whole thin and heard every word' Who does this Ray think he is talking to my Pan...whoa!where did that come from?' "You okay Trunkise?" "Yeah Mar-chan I'm fine" 'I hate when she calls me that'.

When the movie was over Ray and Pan gave each other their #'s.  
When they got to the car someone called out, "Pan!" She turned around and saw.

A/N:hehe!cliffy. now tell me what you think. Just press the button.not that hard.4real ppl 


	3. A little talking and a first date

A/N: This is the second chappie and its longer.I alsohad the help of Hoishi Gin Tski.Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing how many times do I have to tell you that!

"Talking"

' Thinking'

bond talking

Ages Trunks-23 Pan-20 Bra-19 Goten-22 Marron-21 Uub-22 Ray-20 Josie-20 Matt-21 Mariah-21

Chapter 3

Pan's POV

I turned around to see who called my name and saw my two other best friends Mariah and Josie.

"Hey girl! wassup?" asked Mariah. Mariah has light brown hair and blue eyes. She is also 1/4 sayian.

"Yeah we haven't seen you in days! Is it a boy? Oooh! You got a boyfriend! How come we don't-" "JOSIE! Calm down. No, I have no boyfriend. Okay!" She had sugar today I know she did. Josie has blonde hair and hazel eyes. She is half-sayian.

"Hey why don't we go to my house so we can talk?" Mariah said as she winked at me. Josie and Mariah are the only people who know about my feelings for Trunks. "Sure why not we have clothes there. What about you Panny?" "I'm in. See you guys later!" I said as I walked off with Mariah and Josie. I can tell these two everything that's why we're so close.

When we got to Mariah's house she went into the kitchen to get snacks so we could talk and do hair and stuff like that. When she came back we all sat on the floor in a circle.

"So Panny, what's the 411 on that guy that you gave your number to?" asked Mariah. Well, I knew that was the reason that we're here anyway. "Yeah spill girl! So What's his name? he was HOT!"

"Okay. Well, his name is Ray and..." "Oh my Kami! That's so cute!" cried Josie. " I'll hook you guys up so you can forget about Trunks and that blonde bitch. No offense Josie." said Mimi (I'll call Mariah- Mimi from now on okay?) Then they notice that sad look in my eyes."I'm sorry Panny I didn't think that..."

"No Mimi it's okay I'm trying to move on since I know I can't have him and I know now that he will never love me." I said as a tear ran down my left cheek. "Don't cry chika. If you do then we'll cry!"

"yeah."

"Okay but anyway I like Ray even though I just met him. He says he owns a dojo so you know I like that about him already."

"Ooh, This one is a keeper girl."

"And the way he was looking at you he likes you...a lot"

"But wait for him to call you."

"And don't sound desperate!"

"Make sure you don't sound all happy when he asks you out!"

"You mean IF he will ask me out."

"Oh whatever Panny he will." said Mimi. But they are right I don't need to think about Trunks and lovely skin tone and those blue eyes...Pan stop it you don't love him any more. You're gonna try and forget about him.

Later that night I had the dream I had ever since I was ten. Why won't he leave me alone? He has Marron.

"Mimi, Josie! Wake up!" I shouted. Maybe they can help. "You had that dream again didn't you?" asked Mimi looking pissed as ever. "Yeah I did. sorry girls." I said while looking down. "It's okay chika." said Josie. Dende, I love them. "Drink something then go back to sleep." Mimi said.

/4 days later/

Ray called me yesterday and tonight we are goin to dinner. Sigh, He's so sweet (gets this dreamy look). Oh My Kami! I have an hour to get ready! What will I wear! Oh yeah what about that midnight blue strapless dress that flows down to my ankles and the split comes to my upper thighs.Yeah that would look good.

/45 min later/

Well i'm ready and I look good just need to finish my hair and done.

/ 15 min later/

When I was finish getting ready, there was a knock at my door. When I opened the door, there stood Ray looking as hot as hot could get.

"Hi Ray"

"Hey Pan. You look nice" he said while smiling. Dende, I could just melt right here.

"Hello...Pan?"

"Oh,sorry...what did you say?" Kami he must think I'm stupid now. "I said are you ready to go yet?" "Yeah lets go." When I closed the door to ay apartment I noticed he had a black Cadillic Escalade. Wow! It looks so clean. I'm not that kinda person who likes to ride in dirty messy just plain disgusting cars.

I must have made a face when we got into the car because when he got into the driver's seat he asked,"Is everything okay?" "Yes,. Everything's fine"

/20 min later/

We arrived at the "Golden Corel" 20 mins. later. The least I could say was it was huge. When we got inside the lights were dimmed. It was so romantic! When the person at the front showed us to our seats Ray pulled out my seat. Big points for that one!

"Thank you." I said as I sat down."Your welcome" he said as he also sat down. When the waiter came he gave us menus and said he would be right back. Well, I guess I will just get a salad because if I get more he will think I'm an animal for eating so much and so fast and run out like my last date. Now that was an embarrassing because everyone was staring.

"What would you like to have Pan?"

"I'll just have a salad. You?"

"I think chicken platter."

By this time the waiter came back and we ordered. He said it would be ready in five minutes.

"So Ray how is the dojo?" I asked trying to make small talk. "It's going good. By the way you never told me where you work at."

"I work at my father's office. I'm his secertary.It's so boring but good pay. So what do you in the mean time when you aren't working?" I asked. Yeah I know I'm noisy.

"I like to train. I know it's weird but I like to just for the fun of it."

"No, it's not weird. I like to do the same thing." Wow that is so cool.

"You do? well I will just have to see how good you are!"

By this time the waiter came with the food and then we were just talking while we were eating. When we were finished Ray paid the bill and took me home.

"I had a nice time tonight Ray."

"Yeah so did I. Hey Pan can I ask you something?"He sounded nervous.

"Sure."

"Will...you .. be my..girlfriend?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Dende that was so stupid.

"Really okay.I'll call you tomorrow!" He said and then kissed me. "Bye Ray."

"Bye Pan."

A/N:hehe!Another cahppie done. now tell me what you think. Just press the button. not that hard.


End file.
